1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical distribution harnesses for modular wall panels, and, more particularly, to a method and a device for mounting electrical receptacles and/or the electrical distribution harness to the modular wall panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical distribution harnesses are located in modular wall panels to provide electrical power to a user located in a space defined by the wall panels. The electrical power can be used to power lighting, computers and other office machines in an office environment, or can be used to power lighting, tools and other equipment in a laboratory or industrial setting.
The electrical distribution harnesses are hidden within the modular wall panel, typically near to or attached to a frame of the modular wall panel, and provide user access to the electricity via receptacles, such as standard duplex receptacles.
The receptacle components need to electrically connect to the electrical distribution harness. Mechanical forces are applied to the receptacle, and therefore to the electrical distribution harness via the receptacle, when plugging and unplugging a power cord and the like. A stable mechanical connection is required for the receptacle to ensure that the receptacle does not work itself loose from the electrical distribution harness after multiple power cord plugging and unplugging cycles. A stable mechanical connection is also required for the electrical distribution harness to ensure that the electrical distribution harness does not work itself loose from the modular wall panel after multiple power cord plugging and unplugging cycles.
A method of mounting a receptacle to an electrical distribution harness is known whereby a receptacle retaining element is part of the electrical distribution harness and includes legs that connect to the modular wall panel. The receptacle electrically connects to an electrical port on the harness and mechanically mounts into the receptacle retaining element. A problem with this method is the receptacle retaining element adds complexity to the harness design, and at least as importantly, increases the manufacturing cycle time of the harness. Other known methods include clips (which are also part of the electrical distribution harness) to hold the receptacle module and the clips are susceptible to bending and provide limited retaining force in the direction of plug engagement and disengagement. The previously mentioned legs that interconnect the electrical distribution harness and the modular wall panel also provide limited retaining force in the direction of plug engagement and disengagement.
What is needed in the art is a device and method that mechanically holds a receptacle to an electrical distribution harness in a reliable and cost effective manner, and at the same time, is separate from the electrical distribution harness, and that can be used to hold the electrical distribution harness to the modular wall panel.